Die Kunst vom Fallen und Aufstehen
by Calico17
Summary: House besucht Chase nach den dramatischen Ereignissen von 8-11. AU, basierend auf Spoilern. Oneshot.


_Spoiler! Spielt zwischen 8-11 und 8-12. Und in der Phantasie des Autors. Natürlich._

* * *

><p><strong>Die Kunst vom Fallen und Aufstehen<strong>

Er sah bleich aus.

Schwere, dunkle Ringe um die Augen, das Haar ungepflegt und das Kinn unrasiert, die Augen leblos und ohne erkennbare Regung, als er ins Zimmer kam.

Der Chase, den er kannte, war nicht hier.

Dafür eine andere, abgestumpfte, geistlose Version von ihm, die wie eine Hülle von ihm auf dem zerwühlten Bett saß.

Es war ein Besuch, den er gern vermieden hätte.

Hätte Wilson nicht so lange auf ihn eingeredet, er hätte die Nachricht aus der Klinik in Trenton lieber ignoriert.

Schon das Gespräch über Chase mit dessen behandelndem Arzt hatte ihn Nerven gekostet, die er nicht hatte.

Nicht normalerweise, und erst recht nicht nach dem tragischen Unfall, der Chase' Leben so brutal von einem Tag auf den anderen verändert hatte.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich vor ihn hin.

„Ihr Arzt sagt, Sie vernachlässigen Ihre Therapie. Von Ihrem Äußeren hat er taktvollerweise nichts gesagt."

Nicht, dass er eine Reaktion erwartete.

Chase sah weg, zum Fenster hin. Er trug einen verblichenen Sweater und Jerseyhosen und war barfuss, als wäre ihm während des Anziehens die Lust dazu vergangen.

Wenn er Dr. McIntosh glauben durfte, war es ein Fortschritt, dass er überhaupt aufgestanden war.

House bemühte sich, den Rollstuhl nicht zu beachten, der, kaum eine Armlänge von Chase entfernt, neben dem Bett stand.

„Ich bin siebzig Meilen mit einem schmerzenden Bein gefahren. Dafür könnten Sie wenigstens so etwas wie ein dankbares Lächeln zustande bringen. Oder hechelnd mit dem Schwanz wedeln, wenn Ihnen das leichter fällt."

Schweigen.

House sah sich im Zimmer um.

Freundlich, hell, mit einem Balkon und Kunstdrucken von Chagall an den Wänden.

Nicht viel anders als ein Hotelzimmer, modisch und geschmackvoll, aber kalt.

Eine frostige Februarsonne legte einen hämischen Schimmer über die bizarre Szenerie.

„Wie geht es Adams?" fragte Chase schließlich, als er schon daran dachte, wieder zu gehen.

Seine Stimme klang fremd, undeutlich und energielos. Als müsste er sich zu jedem Wort zwingen.

House konnte sich nicht einmal darüber ärgern.

„Geht es Ihnen besser, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie jeden Morgen in Sack und Asche zur Arbeit erscheint?"

Chase reagierte nicht, wandte nicht einmal den Kopf.

House begriff allmählich, dass Dr. McIntosh nicht übertrieben hatte.

Die Sache war ernst, was umso verblüffender war, weil sie Chase betraf.

Chase, der eine Säuferin, eine Ehe und einen Patientenmord überlebt hatte; der die Fähigkeit zu besitzen schien, Dinge abzuschütteln, als wären sie nur eine Bagatelle, über die man sich nur über einen bestimmten Zeitraum hinaus martern durfte, bevor man zur Tagesordnung überging.

Diesmal, das war offensichtlich, würde er es womöglich nicht schaffen.

Nicht allein, jedenfalls.

„Sie lässt Sie grüßen", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Sie hat Ihr Leben gerettet."

Chase schnaubte.

Immerhin.

House stellte eine Schachtel Schokolade vor ihn hin. „Von Wilson."

„Ich dachte, Sie würden ihn schicken. Ich dachte, er wäre der angekündigte Besucher. Mein erster nach drei Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt."

„Erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich weine."

Chase senkte den Blick.

House fiel auf, dass er, genau wie er selbst, den Anblick des Rollstuhls vermied.

Sein Arzt hatte von den Umständen entsprechend überraschenden Fortschritten gesprochen, bis Chase die Kooperation verweigert hatte und in eine Art Katatonie versunken war.

House fand das nicht ungewöhnlich.

Er war da gewesen.

Er kannte all die Plätze, an denen Chase war und sein würde.

Er hätte ihm einen Stadtplan mitsamt Haltestationen aus dem Gedächtnis aufzeichnen können.

„Setzen Sie die Therapie fort. Lassen Sie sich Medikamente von Ihrem Psychiater verschreiben, wenn Sie nicht schon welche bekommen. Es hilft. Wenigstens eine Zeitlang."

„Es hilft nicht", murmelte Chase.

Wilson wäre besser geeignet gewesen für diesen Besuch.

Wie sollte er Chase sagen, sich am Riemen zu reißen, wenn er selbst in Depressionen versunken war?

Er schämte sich nicht, zu manipulieren, aber ein Heuchler würde er nicht werden.

„Sie können wieder bei mir arbeiten. Es ist mir gleich, ob Sie während der DDX in einem Rollstuhl oder einem Klappstuhl sitzen. Für die Diagnostik braucht man keine Langstrecken laufen. Wenn mir ein Bein reicht, schaffen Sie es locker."

Das war beinahe aufdringlich.

Aber vielleicht emotional genug, um Chase eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

Sein As im Ärmel. Chase würde das nicht ablehnen, was ihm jahrelang ein gutes Gehalt und eine gewisse Ablenkung vom wahren Leben gewährt hatte.

Und tatsächlich blickte er jetzt endlich auf.

„Es hätte nicht passieren müssen. Ich müsste nicht hier sein."

„Wenn Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen, feuere ich Adams. Obwohl das irgendwie unhöflich erscheint, nachdem sie Sie vor dem Verbluten bewahrt hat."

„So schnell verblutet man nicht", sagte Chase dumpf. „Nicht in einem Krankenhaus."

„Sie hätten ihr sagen sollen, dass Sie bei sich selbst eine Rückenverletzung vermuten."

„Sie haben mich nicht einmal untersuchen müssen, um es zu wissen."

Um genau zu sein, er hatte ihn nicht einmal gesehen.

House schwieg.

Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass das der Grund war, weshalb er die Abteilung leitete und nicht Adams oder Taub, doch ein Trost war es kaum.

Der Raum war ein Chaos gewesen, und es war mehr als nur Blut und die üblichen Spuren eines Angriffs darin zu finden gewesen.

Umgestürzte Gegenstände.

Eine hinunter gefallene Blumenvase.

Und verbeulte Türen an einem Schrank aus Metall.

Jemand – vermutlich Foreman – musste Chase gesagt haben, wer die zweite Verletzung vermutet und den Chirurgen informiert hatte, während dieser fieberhaft dabei war, Chase' Arterien wieder zusammen zu flicken, ohne auf die Idee zu kommen, dass er es obendrein mit einem vertebralen Trauma zu tun hatte.

Es war nicht einmal eindeutig anzunehmen, ob die Stichverletzung tödlich gewesen wäre, doch House war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass seine Wirbelverletzung durch die CPR und den hastigen Transport schwerer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war als durch den eigentlichen Sturz.

Hoher Blutverlust war immer ein erschreckender Anblick, doch darüber hatte keiner an einen möglichen Sturz während des Kampfs gedacht – und an die bitteren Konsequenzen.

Chase wäre möglicherweise verblutet oder hätte an Herzversagen sterben können; für House außer Frage stand jedoch, dass die hektisch einsetzenden Rettungsmaßnahmen für seine Lähmung verantwortlich waren.

Niemand hatte eine Wirbelverletzung in Betracht gezogen angesichts der offensichtlichen Tatsache, dass Chase' Brust von einem Messer aufgeschlitzt worden war.

„Sie könnten tot sein, aber dafür wären Sie mit gesunden Beinen gestorben."

„Es wäre besser gewesen", murmelte Chase.

Er würde ersticken in diesem überheizten, sonnendurchfluteten Raum.

„Kommen Sie." House erhob sich. „Gehen wir ein paar Schritte. Auch Krüppel haben das Recht auf frische Luft."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Deswegen hat man Ihnen einen eigenen Rollstuhl zur Verfügung gestellt. Ziehen Sie sich an."

Ein Funken Unmut flackerte in Chase' Blick (gut so), doch er schob sich zur Bettkante und quälte sich mühselig und ohne Widerworte in den Rollstuhl, um im Bad zu verschwinden.

Immerhin.

House hängte seinen Stock über die Stuhllehne, als Chase zurückkehrte, und ergriff ungefragt die Holme des Rollstuhls.

Er wollte ihn nicht ansehen müssen, wenn er mit ihm sprach. Und irgendwie schien es unvermeidbar.

Er hätte wirklich Wilson schicken sollen.

**oOo**

Chase sprach kein Wort.

Beschwerte sich nicht einmal über die Kälte, wie er es halb und halb erwartet hätte, oder drängte darauf, umzukehren.

Wenigstens wurde ihm warm, während er den Rollstuhl über die kiesgestreuten gepflegten Wege schob.

Er hätte nicht vermutet, wie schwer diese Dinger zu handhaben waren.

Erst, als das Sanatorium fast hinter einer Hügelkuppe verschwunden war und sie eine Bank erreichten, bat Chase ihn, anzuhalten.

Die Kälte verlieh seinen Wangen wieder ein wenig Farbe, doch das Tageslicht ließ seine Haut noch fahler, die Augenringe noch tiefer erscheinen.

„Sie müssen damit aufhören", sagte House zu ihm. Wilson-Ton.

„Ich möchte so nicht leben", sagte Chase.

„Sie wollen auch nicht sterben, nur weil Ihre Beine Ihnen nicht mehr gehorchen. Ihre Prognose ist gut. Besser, als meine es je gewesen ist."

Chase bekundete so etwas wie flüchtiges Interesse, indem er ihm das Gesicht zuwandte – und gleich wieder weg sah.

„Meine Ärzte sagen, ich kann laufen. In ein paar Monaten. Vielleicht Wochen. Auf Krücken."

„Meine Ärzte sagten, ich würde laufen können. Mit einem Stock. Mein restliches Leben lang."

„Den Schmerz nicht zu vergessen", sagte Chase.

„Wenigstens darin bin ich Ihnen voraus."

„Ist es der Schmerz oder die Einschränkung, die leichter zu verkraften ist?"

Merkwürdig, dass er keine sofortige Antwort wusste.

Wenn er jetzt den Schmerz wählte, würde Chase das wenig ermutigend finden; was ihn bedrückte, war die plötzliche Begrenzung seiner Mobilität, nicht die Ängste vor rasenden, alles durchdringenden Schmerzen, die ihm erst den Schlaf und dann Stück für Stück die Würde raubten.

„An Einschränkung können Sie sich gewöhnen", sagte er schließlich.

„Dann ist es der Schmerz, der schlimmer ist."

Er sagte es, als würde er dabei Erleichterung empfinden.

House nahm es ihm nicht übel.

Eine Eigenschaft, die er an Chase schätzte, war eine gesunde Portion von Egoismus.

Offenes Mitleid schien ihm gänzlich abhanden zu gehen, und auch das fand House angenehm.

„Schmerz verändert Sie."

„Zwei Krücken tun das auch."

„Ja. Sie werden sich doppelt so schnell verändern wie ich."

Chase atmete tief durch, bis es sich beinahe wie ein Seufzen anhörte.

„Sie waren mit jemandem zusammen, als es passiert ist."

House war überrascht, dass er das Thema aufbrachte. „Es ging schnell auseinander."

„War es Ihre Schuld?"

„Sie müssen sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Sie sind geschieden, und der einzige Unterschied wird sein, dass Sie für unverbindlichen Sex in Zukunft bezahlen müssen."

„Sie hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet. Wenn Sie es hätten entscheiden können, hätten Sie es getan?"

Die Antwort war einfach.

„Ja. Nicht mit ihren Mitteln, aber ja. Ich wollte leben."

„Warum?"

Er blickte ihn an, und House konnte kaum glauben, was er sah.

In den blaugrünen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

Es machte ihn verlegen und ungeschickt, und er blickte weg.

„Weil ich damals nicht wusste, was mich erwarten würde."

„Jetzt wissen Sie es. Würden Sie sich immer noch so entscheiden?"

House musste widerwillig lächeln. Sardonisch, bitter, vielleicht, aber er fühlte eindeutig ein Lächeln.

Armer Junge. Er wusste kaum, wovon er sprach, aber er ahnte, was auf ihn zukam.

„Dazu ist es zu spät."

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es nicht getan haben", sagte Chase seltsam aufrichtig.

„Tun Sie es auch nicht."

Keiner von ihnen blickte auf, keiner bewegte sich.

House hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie beide den Atem anhielten und die Welt für einen schwindelerregenden Moment stillstand.

Schließlich rieb Chase seine Hände. „Es ist kalt."

Und sein Bein schmerzte wie die Hölle. Verdammte Kälte.

„Ich sehe Sie in ein paar Wochen."

Er warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Danke für den Besuch."

„Das nächste Mal schicke ich Wilson."

„In ein paar Wochen vielleicht."

„In Ihrer Position darf man nicht wählerisch sein."

„Daran kann ich mich gewöhnen."

Sicher, dachte House.

Darin war er gut.

Besser als er selbst.

Immerhin.

**Fin**


End file.
